camp_mytholigyfandomcom-20200215-history
Louis O'Shea
Traits Dangerous, Unchangeable, Independent, Energetic, Intelligent, Fearless, Alert, Adventurous, Uncivilised, Evil, Irresponsible, Mysterious, Mean, Rebellious, Stubborn, Loves challenge, Arrogant, Reckless, Risk-taking, Strong Willed, Careless, Daring, Brutish, Caring (to his family, besides any gods, and Lena), Frustrated and Charismatic. History Louis was born to Kane and Dahlia on the sixteenth of July, two years after his brother Harry. After Louis' birth Kane left and Dahlia was heart broken. The two brothers grew up as normal kids, Harry being ultra protective of Louis and Louis playing pranks on his older brother. When Harry was ten and Louis was seven the two brothers were payed a visit by a twenty year old man. Harry was cautious and kept the man from Louis. The man introduced himself as a family friend and he had a proposition for the boys involving the destruction of the gods. Harry, knowing who their father was and loathing him heard the man out. When the man explained everything out he offered the boys to join him, Harry agreed and Louis, not wanting to separated from his brother, agreed as well. The boys got a mark on their right shoulder and the man disappeared. The boys went on living life like they had before everything started. When Harry entered high school he had a mission to bring a girl called Morgan Brooks on their sides. The two went out for a few months and Harry almost got Morgan to join but Morgan's best friend Imogen made sure he didn't succeed and revealed a tattoo on her left shoulder, the sign of the Aras. Harry had a hard time beating Imogen but eventually did it. Imogen tried to warn Lena but when that didn't work she turned to Harper, Morgan's mother and also a member of the Aras. Imogen told everything to Harper who knew what was happening to Morgan and made sure that it could never happen. After a few months Morgan broke up with Harry causing him to have failed. A few years later Louis had to bring Morgan's little sister Lena to the Para's. Louis met Lena and truly fell in love with her. Soon Louis and Lena started going out and he told Lena the truth about the gods. Soon Louis brought Lena to the Para's HQ where his brother, his cousin Ryan and uncle Isaac were waiting for him. Harry recognised Lena since she looks a bit like Morgan and told Louis that someone wanted to have a word with the two of them. Isaac gave Louis a warning saying that any bad news isn't good for their case. Then Harper, Brandon, Morgan and Imogen arrived and thanks to Lena's quick thinking she ran of but Imogen and Harper got killed. Lena had left a note in Louis' palm which said she wanted to join. A day after being seperated Lena ran to the forest where Louis was waiting for her. The two talked about everything including how much they missed eachother. When Lena told Louis about what the Aras had said, Louis warned Lena that she can't trust any of them, including her family and Lena told him that her trust lies else where. Quote “If you truly love someone you'd do what's best for them. If you only pretend to love them, you'd do what was best for yourself. So before you tell someone you love them, think things threw.” Theme Song Gallery Louis6.png Louis5.png Louis4.jpg Louis3.png Louis2.jpg Louis1.jpg Relationships Category:Male Category:Hawaiian Mythology